vampierknight new girl
by izayagirlyorihara
Summary: zero an aido got hunting for some blood to drink . sorry if you dont like it my bro was driving me cazy to write a story i dont know alot about vampierknight i dont think i well make another story...


vampierknight

There was a girl name katey she allways wanted to be a vampier during the day she wood allways read about vampiers an she wasnt your tripacal girl " she walked to her mother room an looked down at her " her mother had been sick for about 3 years now her mother"looked at her an said im sorry sweetey but i think it's my time to leve now " katey "shoked her head no mom its not time not yet i still need to learn thing form you ". katey got up an lefed the room an went back to her room that night "the girl mother coughted up blood an close her eyes with her daughter katey by her side an passed away " katey "stared to cry an couldnt take it an ran to her room an close the door an cryed an coughed up blood"  
katey layed in her bed with her own blood on her face an wished she was a vampier maby things wood be better . "aido an zero when out to hunt for blood that night " aido "sniffed the air an smelled blood "  
zero "looked at aido hm what do you smell aido" blood aido said zero"sniffed the air mm i smell it " aido an zero jumped form the tree down to katey house katey was asleep an forgot to shut her window aido "jumped onto the window seal an hold onto the window an smelled the air mmmmmm its in here come on zero " zero said yha yha im coming an jumped into the room an saw the little girl whit blond hair an her shirt an shorts that said mokey girl on her an saw the blood on her aido "jumped into the room an looked at her to see if she was asleep an looked up at zero an shaked his head yes she is asleep aido moved some of her hair an his eyes widen an gasped an graped zero arm before he could put his fangs into her teeth . zero looked at him what is it aido aido " moved more of her hair an pointed to the mark on her an told zero that she was supoped to be biten when she was 5 now she was 7 zero looked at aido so what dose that mean katey " hered talking alittle an moved her head " aido said that she wood have to be bitten 2 times an more harder then the plan was to bit her zero " hissed an his fangs came out an looked at katey an said come on aido we got to bit her before she wakes up aido hissed an his fangs came out an moved katey hair " zero bit into katey neck first an drinked the blood halfter 1 hour aido walked up to zero an moved him an nodded his head an bit into katey neck 2 hours late aido got up an rubed his shirt on his mouth an wiped off the blood zero did the same with his shirt ". aido picked up katey an holded her like she was a babby new born an looked at zero an nodded his head an walked out of her room an shut the window katey feet dangled around with them walking zero an aido jumped up into the tree an there was a flash an they entered the crossacademy zero walked off to the headmisstis office to tell her that the job was done an aido rushed to yuuki holding katey katey stared to turn blue not the colar that she was suppoed to turn aido found yuuki looked down at katey an ran the fastest she could with aido holding katey an yuuki got to her room an open the door an found the bloodtaples aido walked into yuuki room an layed katey down on the spare bed that there was in yuuki room yuuki told aido to open katey mouth "aido open katey mouth an yuuki opened up a few of the bloodtaples an walked up to katey an droped the ten bloodtaples into katey mouth an throw away the taples an shut katey mouth an aido looked down at katey "  
katey. swalled the blood an stared to turn the colar she was suppose to turn aido told yuuki thank you for helping her yuuki smiled np aido anything for her yuuki graped one of the blankets an coved her up an aido an yuuki shut the door an walked off that night katey woke up an screamed ahhh yuuki an aido hered katey an ran to her yuuki open the door an layed katey back down an looked at her what is wrong katey aido walked into the room an looked at katey "katey looked at them an touched her teeth there was vampier teeth there an she gasped".  
yuuki an aido explan to katey that she was now a vampier... 


End file.
